geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm
For other levels commonly abbreviated '''CC', see CC (disambiguation).'' Cataclysm is a popular, 1.9 extreme demon level originally created and hacked by Ggb0y but was updated and has been verified by Riot. It is featured and is one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash, but slightly easier than The Hell Factory and A Bizarre Phantasm. The level currently sits at #45 on the Demons List. History Cataclysm possesses a very interesting story within the Geometry Dash community. A popular creator, known as Ggb0y, uploaded a video on 30 December 2014 him playing some parts from an upcoming extreme demon, that needed to be the hardest level ever in all Geometry Dash history, named Cataclysm. Fast forward, and Ggb0y had 80,000+ attempts to try and verify the level, but still couldn't beat it. So, he used hacks to verify Cataclysm. Some time after, players like ZorroZ Zet and Lyra Bandicoot said that they beat it legitimately, but later confessed to hacking the level (It's clearly seen because of the facts that their waves, trail and jump rings were not pulsing in places they should've been). After all this, everyone thought it was impossible to complete Cataclysm without any hacks. But eventually, an extremely skilled Korean player named Cyclic was thought to have completed it without any hacks on Stream, and he was considered to be "the first survivor" of the Cataclysm (which subsequently blew up Cyclic's channel and his popularity), though later admitting he hacked the level. After Cyclic, a highly skilled player called GironDavid was the first to legitimately beat it, who still calls it his "best work" as of today. Soon after, a very skilled player called Sandstorm and an extremely skilled player called Riot did it at the same day. That made them second and third players to complete it (Riot's popularity also blew up after this). Then Powerbomb was the fourth, and Creepy Dash fifth. Soon, more and more people started to beat Cataclysm, and with the release of Bloodbath, Cataclysm was knocked down the list and was no longer the legendary hardest demon it was once considered. However a year later, Riot let Ggb0y update Cataclysm by buffing the ship parts, adding an "extra death", as well as user coins in the level. Riot verified the newly buffed update of Cataclysm legitimately on stream. Description This level is an extreme demon, which means that it goes far beyond a demon level's difficulty. This means very few people are able to beat Cataclysm legitimately, and with the buffs added in the 2.0 update, this has only become more challenging. The level's main background color is black, with the colors of most of the objects being red or orange. Bloodbath and Aftermath are inspired by this level. Gameplay The level starts off with a fairly easy cube, with a few tricks. It then turns into a very hard double speed wave that has tight spaces, many size change portals, and inconsistent and awkward timing. It then turns into an auto segment, briefly into a cube, where "CATACLYSM/GGBOY" appear briefly on screen. After that is a hard triple speed ship with gravity portals and many invisible size portals that require very light tapping and good transition controlling to avoid death. It changes back into a mini wave at half speed, but is easier than the first wave as it is not double speed. The player then changes into a double speed ball that requires very good timing and jitterclicks, then goes half speed and goes through very tight spaces, with a few speed changes to try and throw the player off. The ball then transitions to a double speed UFO with many jump rings, gravity portals and tight spaces with fairly awkward timing. This UFO then transitions to a half speed rocket that requires insanely straight flying, and also has jump rings and gravity portals; missing one jump ring results in a crash. The ship then transitions into a double speed cube that needs good timing, then turns into a half speed mini cube that mostly requires a little bit of mashing, before heading into the halfway section of Cataclysm, where the player becomes a ball that needs a little bit of jitter clicking and good timing. Gameplay-wise this is the easiest part of Cataclysm, however, the level becomes dark with the obstacles flashing intermittently and it becomes hard to see where the player is going, and switches to the cube and ship a few times before going back to a ball, which can throw off players not used to the section. The level then goes into Cataclysm's last two hard sections, which are a very difficult ship and a tight half speed wave. The half speed ship is very difficult, having extremely tight spaces, size changes. and a short double section halfway through the ship. After this ship, the level goes into the last part of the level, which is a tight spaced half speed wave. Multiple players are known for crashing here, either out of nervousness and anxiety, or just screwing it up. After this moderately difficult wave, it goes into a robot section with a secret coin, and the level ends as a ship, with the well known area that says "GBOY", the creator's name, and "U NEED TO REST", finishing with "GG" and a two block space to fly through but requires to keep straight from flying as if there were spikes before ending. After that, a hall of fame of those who have finished the level legitimately can be seen and a message of Ggb0y admitting of hacking it and lastly thanking Riot for verifying the level and adding coins, from which the level ends. User Coins This level has 3''' user coins. The first and last ones require some timing to obtain, but the second one is fairly easy to get with good memory and straight fly. * The '''first coin is fairly easy to get with good timing. You must hit a blue orb, and you will get a coin. A teleportation portal will send you back on course. * The second one is probably the easiest of the coins. At the first segment in the dual ship, fly in between the spiked area to get the coin. You will exit the little space and continue the level. * The third coin towards the ending. You must hit the last blue jump and you go through the gravity portal. While in it, tap because there is an invisible orb that will take you up to the last coin. Trivia * Ggb0y had to hack to verify this map. However, since the harder update of Cataclysm, Riot has legitimately verified the level. * It took Ggb0y 80088 attempts to verify the level, even when he used hacks. These attempts were likely faked. * Other players like Lyra Bandicoot also had to hack to complete the map. This sparked a lot of debate which resulted in many users uploading videos on how to spot hackers of the game. * Cataclysm was the hardest map ever created but, after creation of Bloodbath and Sonic Wave, those both became the hardest. * The level is now part of an official trilogy: Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath. * Riot is the first player confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm more than once, completing all three runs in livestreams, and the last one being a reverification of Cataclysm for Ggb0y to update coins into the level. * Cyclic had admitted to hacking this level, so GironDavid was the first. Sandstorm & Riot both completed the level a week after GironDavid, making Sandstorm and Riot the second and third players respectively to beat Cataclysm. Powerbomb soon followed as the fourth, and Creepy Dash as the fifth. * Players, who beat the level before it got updated have now been added to the "hall of fame" at the end of the level. This list comprises of the following players: Cyclic, GironDavid, Sandstorm, Riot, Powerbomb, Creepy Dash, MaxiS9, MrKebab, Smokes, SoulsTRK, Danilkaz, Elite, R3YGA, and Mabby01. * Sandstorm is the second player to beat the updated version of Cataclysm, getting all three coins in the process. Not too long after, Kins0 and Quasar followed Sandstorm and became the respective third and fourth players to beat the new version of Cataclysm. Then, Brandon Larkin beat the updated version with 2 coins, making him the fifth person to beat the updated Cataclysm. Finally, as of April 21st, 2016, hotball1 completed the level on stream, making him the 6th, most recent and youngest player (11 years old) to complete the updated level. * Ggb0y claims he made this level to replace Ice Carbon Diablo X. The level did end up becoming harder than it, but was eventually dethroned upon the publishing and rating of Bloodbath. * The "GG" obstacle that appears at the ending has been imitated in many other difficult demon levels, and sometimes in impossible levels. * Despite the fact that a player, Garomo, has appeared to have legitimately beaten Cataclysm before Mabby01, his legitimacy was not known before the Cataclysm coin update. Therefore, he is currently not on the "Hall of Fame" in the level. * Renato 16 is the only person to have beaten Cataclysm on phone with a YouTube video. He beat the old version before the update as it appears to be the old version and gives stars, but it is unknown on which date he beat it because he uploaded the video after the update came out. ** It is possible he had the old version stored on his phone when he beat it. * TrusTa has created a level which the player have to beat the old version of Cataclysm two times which is called "Multi Clysm". TrusTa has also beaten this level almost 30 times. He says that he is attempting to beat the level 100 times. * The record for the lowest number of attempts to beat Cataclysm is 546, by Acharne.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtCcryl3PMI * There is a redecorated and redone version of Cataclysm made by LaserBlitz called Quest for Perfection. It uses a blue and black color scheme, and replaces the last wave of Cataclysm with a difficult mixed dual. Most other sections of the level are merged, however. * Cataclysm is currently the most defeated demon on the Demon List, with more than 200 victors. Fails New version: * themaster402, Hotball1, SrMusca and Slypp all crashed at 90%. * MaxiS9 crashed at 89%. * Theo crashed at 82%. * Ninetales crashed at 81%. Old version: * SrGuillester crashed at 93%. * R3YGA and YGYoshi crashed at the 91% bug. * Riot crashed accidentally after the last wave segment. * Elite crashed at 89%. * MaxiS9 crashed at 88%. * SoulsTRK crashed at 74% twice. Soundtrack Walkthrough . Updated version of Cataclysm with user coins and a slightly different design.]] In other languages Español • Polski • Русский Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Upgraded levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Hell themed demons Category:2015 levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Easy Extreme Demons